All I Ever Wanted
by ZanzaraAzure
Summary: Ihr Leben ist beherrscht von einem einzigen Wunsch: IHN zu bekommen... Please RR! Kapitel 2
1. Kapitel 1

**Das Leben der Sarah Prethwood**

**_By ZanzaraAzure_**

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, außer Sarah und die Idee, die gehören mir._

_Beta-Leserin: Katti (danke! *knuddel*)_

**_Teil I_**

**Kapitel 1**

Es war der 1. September 1992. Sarah Prethwood würde ab heute die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen.  Um halb elf kam sie mit ihrer Mutter am Bahnhof Kings Cross an und betrat Gleis 9 ¾. Es herrschte reges Treiben auf dem Bahnsteig, es war laut und unübersichtlich. Und doch fiel Sarah sofort etwas ins Auge: Ein Junge mit silberblondem Haar, der mit einem Mann und einer Frau, die ebendiese Haarfarbe hatten und augenscheinlich seine Eltern waren. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und so konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen, und doch konnte sie sich von dem Anblick seines Hinterkopfes nicht lösen. In ihren Augen hatte es nie einen vollkommeneren, schöneren Hinterkopf gesehen.

„Sarah!" Jemand rief nach ihr. Und da, noch mal: „Sarah!" Sie drehte sich um und realisierte plötzlich, wie laut es auf dem Bahnsteig war. Sie hatte sich in einer Art Trance-Zustand befunden, hatte nur auf den Hinterkopf dieses Jungen gestarrt…

„Sarah!" Wieder ihre Mutter. „Sarah, träum nicht! Schau mal, dahinten sind die Davies'!"

Und tatsächlich, da war Sarahs beste Freundin, Caroline Davies!

Seit Sarah sich erinnern konnte, waren die Davies' und die Prethwoods bei einander ein- und ausgegangen und sie, Caroline und Carolines älterer Bruder Roger waren zusammen aufgewachsen.

„Hallo, Sarah!", rief Caroline. „Ich dachte schon, du verpasst den Zug!"

„Ach Quatsch, wie könnte ich den Zug verpassen wollen? Ich freu mich ja schon so sehr auf Hogwarts!"

„Aber wenn ihr nicht langsam einsteigt, verpasst ihr den Zug wirklich!", mischte sich Diane Prethwood in das Gespräch der beiden Mädchen ein.

„Tschüs, Mum!" Sarah umarmte ihre Mutter noch einmal, sagte auch Carolines Mutter Tschüs und stieg dann zusammen mit Caroline und ihrem Gepäck in den Hogwarts Express.

Sie liefen durch den Zug, auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Ohne Erfolg. Jedes einzelne Abteil war besetzt. Im letzten Abteil war jedoch noch Platz, nur ein rothaariges Mädchen mit Sommersprossen saß darin.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

Das Mädchen nickte. Sarah und Caroline wuchteten ihre Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und setzten sich.

„Ich bin übrigens Sarah Prethwood und das ist Caroline Davies."

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Ich bin Ginny Weasley."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass auch Ginny neu war.

Sarah fand Ginny überaus sympathisch und allem Anschein nach verstanden sich auch Caroline und Ginny sehr gut.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden Fahrt klopfte jemand an die Tür. Es war eine Hexe mit einem Imbisswagen. Die drei Mädchen kauften Kesselkuchen, Schokofrösche und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und veranstalteten ein kleines Picknick im Abteil. Es klopfte abermals. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit borstigen Haaren und Hasenzähnen trat ein.

„Hallo Hermine!", wurde das Mädchen von Ginny begrüßt. „Das sind Caroline Davies und Sarah Prethwood."

Sarah konnte Hermine auf den ersten Blick nicht ausstehen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie fand sie absolut unsympathisch. Caroline und Ginny schienen das anders zu sehen, die drei unterhielten sich angeregt. Anscheinend war Hermine Zweitklässlerin und in Gryffindor. Und außerdem mit Harry Potter befreundet. Einen kleinen Moment lang fragte Sarah sich, wie so eine wie diese Hermine mit jemandem wie Harry Potter befreundet sein konnte, doch dann verwarf sie diese Überlegung wieder – ihr konnte das ja schließlich egal sein!

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, fort von dem langweiligen Gespräch der anderen. Sie sah wieder den wunderbaren Hinterkopf mit den silberblonden Haaren… Dieser Anblick hatte sich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sie wollte wissen, wer er war, wollte diesen unglaublichen, wunderbaren vollkommenen Jungen kennen lernen, wollte sein Gesicht sehen…

Sie starrte aus der Abteiltür, sah den Hinterkopf vor sich und stellte sich vor, wie eben dieser Hinterkopf auf dem Gang erschien…

Und da – war da nicht ein Junge mit silberblonden Haaren?

Da war er! Und er kam immer näher! Gleich würde sie sein Gesicht sehen können…

Und da war er! Und er sah noch besser aus, als sie es sich je hatte erträumen können. Er war perfekt. Seine Haut war makellos, seine feinen und harten Gesichtszüge waren so wunderschön… Sarah konnte den Blick nicht von diesem Wesen abwenden, Und da – er kam direkt in ihr Abteil!

„Hey, Granger!" Diese Stimme! So kühl und doch so – verdammt schön. „Wo sind Potter und das Wiesel? Wollte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, was?" Er grinste Hermine herablassend an und verließ das Abteil. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sarah die beiden fetten Kerle, die wohl seine Kumpels waren und nun hinter dem Jungen herliefen. Innerlich grinste Sarah. Er konnte Hermine genauso wenig leiden wie sie. Noch ein Pluspunkt. Sarah war sich todsicher, dass sie und er füreinander bestimmt waren. Es war einfach perfekt!

„Dieser… Dieser… Mistkerl!", sagte Hermine, die endlich die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Wer war das?" Anscheinend kannte Hermine den Jungen und das war _die_ Gelegenheit für Sarah herauszufinden, wer er war.

„Draco Malfoy", fauchte Hermine.

Draco Malfoy… Draco… _Malfoy? Der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy? Sie hatte natürlich von den Malfoys gehört, Lucius Malfoy war nach dem Fall von Du-weißt-schon-wem einer der ersten gewesen, der zurückgekommen war. Und dieser vollkommene Junge, dieses wunderbare, engelsgleiche Geschöpf sollte der Sohn dieses Todessers sein??_

Gerade wollte sie diese Frage laut stellen, als Caroline, die sich wohl dasselbe gefragt hatte, ihr zuvor kam.

Hermine nickte. „Ist in Slytherin, natürlich! Bildet sich was drauf ein, reinblütig zu sein und macht alle Gryffindors total fertig. Ein richtiger Klischee-Slytherin und außerdem Snapes Lieblingsschüler."

Snapes Lieblingsschüler? Das konnte Sarah sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen Roger, Carolines Bruder, hatte ihnen schon oft von Professor Snape, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke erzählt. Und wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, woran sie nicht zweifelte, hatte Snape so etwas wie Lieblingsschüler nicht. Er hasste jeden einzelnen seiner Schüler, hatte Roger erzählt.

Doch dass Snape Draco mochte, zeigte für Sarah nur, dass er etwas ganz besonderes sein musste. Überaus intelligent und ein großartiger Schüler. Bestimmt war er völlig anders als alle anderen Slytherins. Kein Anhänger der dunklen Künste, kein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Nein, er hasste auch keine Muggelgeborenen und hasste die Gryffindors nicht. Er tat dies alles nur, weil man ihn dazu erzogen hatte, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Todsicher. Er war einfach perfekt. Sie musste ihn kennen lernen, musste ihm zeigen, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren. Dessen war sie sich nämlich sicher. War es von der ersten Sekunde da sie ihn gesehen hatte gewesen.

Draco Malfoy war der Einzige für sie.

Sie würden heiraten, viele Kinder kriegen und glücklich und zufrieden den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen und eines Tages zusammen sterben.

„Sarah!" Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde sie von einer Stimme, die ihren Namen rief, aus ihren Träumen gerissen. „Sarah, wir sind fast da, zieh deinen Umhang an!"

Caroline. Sarah grinste. „Tut mir Leid, ich war grad irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht…"

„Ist schon okay."

Sie zogen ihre schwarzen Hogwarts-Umhänge über und mussten keine 5 Minuten mehr warten, bis der Zug langsamer wurde und schließlich anhielt. Der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade.

TBC…

_***_

_A/N:  So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gelungen ist, also schreibt mir bitte, bitte ein _Review! Lob und Kritik sind immer gern gesehen, aber bitte konstruktive Kritik und keine ___Flames!!!_

_Greetz, Zanzara_


	2. Kapitel 2

**All I Ever Wanted**

_**By ZanzaraAzure**_

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, außer Sarah und die Idee, die gehören mir. (Aber wenn mir jemand Draco schenken will – kein Problem, einfach in ein großes Paket packen und ab damit! ;-) Ich übernehm auch die Portokosten!)_

_Beta-Leserin: Katti (danke! knuddel)_

_Rating: PG (wegen eventuell vorkommender Schimpfwörter, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich für G genug zusammenreißen kann...)_

_Gewidmet meinem ganz persönlichen Draco_

**_Teil I_**

**Kapitel 2**

Sie stiegen aus. Eine tiefe Stimme von rief von irgendwo: „Erstklässler! Erstklässler hierhin! Erstklässler zu mir!" Sarah blickte sich auf der Suche nach dem Rufenden um. Da hinten, ein Mann, der alle anderen um Längen überragte.

Sie versuchte, durch die Masse zu dem Riesen zu kommen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich, da alle das kleine, zierliche Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren zu übersehen schienen. Sarah wandte sich zu Caroline, doch da war keine Caroline mehr hinter ihr – irgendwo im Getümmel mussten sie sich verloren haben. Verdammt! Das so was auch ausgerechnet immer ihr passieren musste!

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können, doch Carolines dunkelblonden Lockenkopf konnte sie trotzdem nirgendwo entdecken.

Wenn sie doch nur etwas größer gewesen wäre! Wiedereinmal ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie so klein sein musste – ihre Eltern waren völlig normal, warum nicht auch sie? Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, sich darüber aufzuregen, sie konnte ja ohnehin nichts daran ändern. Also versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal, sich durch die Menge zu dem riesenhaften Mann durchzukämpfen.

Sie war schon ein ganzes Stück näher an ihn herangekommen, als sie IHN erblickte. Draco. Und er blickte zu ihr. In ihre Augen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte! Und er empfand das gleiche für sie, ganz sicher. Ganz, ganz sicher.

„Sarah! Sag mal, hast du heute Nacht nicht geschlafen oder was ist mit dir los? Du bist total abwesend!"

Wo kamen plötzlich die braunen Augen her? Draco hatte doch graue Augen! Die Augen, die sie anguckten, waren aber eindeutig Carolines. Hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet? Nein, dort hinten war er. So schön und perfekt und makellos wie eh und je. Er war kein Traum. Er war Wirklichkeit. Und sie würde alles dransetzen, damit er auch ihre Wirklichkeit wurde.

Ein Arm zog sie mit sich. Carolines Arm. Sie zog sie mit zu dem riesenhaften Mann, der immer noch „Erstklässler! Erstklässler hierhin! Erstklässler zu mir!" rief.

Sie blieben stehen und Sarah registrierte, dass noch viele andere Erstklässler in einem Pulk um den Riesen standen.

„So, sind jetzt alle da? Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts."

Er hielt eine Laterne in der Hand. „Folgt mir!"

Sie kamen zu einem See und auf der anderen Seite – das musste Hogwarts sein. Ein hellerleuchtetes Schloss, wunderschön anzusehen.

Dann stiegen sie in Boote, sie saß mit Ginny und Caroline in einem, und irgendwie kam es ihr vor wie in einem Traum. Die Boote bewegten sich langsam auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Sees, immer näher auf das Schloss zu. Sie blickte in den Himmel, der Himmel war so sternenklar und so schön, und der Mond leuchtete silbern und gab der ganzen Welt einen unwirklichen Schimmer… Sie musste plötzlich an etwas anderes silbernes denken, etwas, dass auch wie ein Traum war, genau wie die Welt im Mondschein, dieses Etwas war Draco Malfoy.

Plötzlich hielt das Boot an. Sie stiegen aus – das Schloss war viel größer und schöner, als sie es sich jemals hatte träumen lassen. Es war… atemberaubend.

Am Tor stand eine streng aussehende Hexe. Sie war groß und dünn und musste wohl Professor McGonagall sein, wenn man Rogers Beschreibung trauen durfte.

Ja, die eckigen Brillengläser… es war ohne Zweifel Minerva McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Nun führte sie die Erstklässler ins Schloss, durch die riesige Eingangshalle – „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es soo groß ist", flüsterte ihr Caroline zu – und weiter an der großen Halle vorbei, in der die älteren Schüler schon an den Haustischen saßen.

Sie hielt nach Draco Ausschau, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Welcher Tisch war der von Slytherin?

Aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, nach Draco Ausschau zu halten, denn schon waren sie in einem kleinen Raum, der wohl neben der großen Halle lag, denn sie konnten die älteren Schüler reden hören.

Sarah hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch – in welches der Häuser würde sie wohl kommen?

Aber gleichzeitig war sie auch neugierig auf den legendären sprechenden Hut, von dem Roger schon so viel erzählt hatte.

Was würde er zu ihr sagen? Stellte er den Schülern Fragen? Und was, wenn sie keine Antwort wissen würde?

Bevor Sarah sich jedoch vollkommen verrückt hatte machen können, ging die Tür auf und Professor McGonagall trat in den Raum.

„Alle in Zweierreihen aufstellen! Und dann folgen Sie mir bitte in die große Halle zur traditionellen Auswahlzeremonie!"

Sie kamen in die Halle, und dort war, auf einem dreibeinigen Schemel, der sprechende Hut, alt und abgenutzt und irgendwie nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend.

Sarah war enttäuscht. Warum machten bloß alle so einen Wirbel um so ein altes Ding?

Doch dann öffnete der Hut seinen Mund und fing an zu singen, ein Lied über Hogwarts, seine Geschichte und die vier Häuser.

Als er seinen Mund wieder schloss, klatschten alle.

Nun trat Professor McGonagall wieder vor, sie hatte eine lange Pergamentrolle in der Hand, von der sie nun etwas ablas: „Anders, Mary!"

Mary trat schüchtern vor, bekam von Professor McGonagall den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt, und dann – war es still.

Eine ganze Zeit lang.

Dann: „Hufflepuff!", rief der Hut.

Das Mädchen lächelte erleichtert und ging zu dem Tisch, dessen Schüler wie verrückt klatschten. Zwischenzeitlich wurde ‚Awers, Norbert' nach Slytherin geschickt und ‚Baker, Anne' landete in Gryffindor.

Dann, eine halbe Ewigkeit später: „Davies, Caroline!"

Caroline stand auf, ging zum dreibeinigen Schemel und bekam den alten Zaubererhut aufgesetzt.

Sarah wartete angespannt, bis – „Ravenclaw!".

Stolz nahm Caroline den Hut ab und ging zum Ravenclaw-Tisch an dem auch ihr Bruder saß.

Sarah wurde immer nervöser – wo würde sie bloß hinkommen? Sie wollte nach Ravenclaw, zu Caroline!

Warum war ihr Name so verdammt weit hinten im Alphabet?

Dann, endlich, nachdem ‚Porgey, Allan' nach Slytherin geschickt worden war, kam das erlösende „Prethwood, Sarah!".

Mit zitternden Knien ging sie zu Professor McGonagall, setzte sich auf den Schemel und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt, der ihr zu groß war und daher sofort über ihre Augen rutschte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Oh, ich sehe, wenn wir etwas anfangen, dann wollen wir nicht eher ruhen, als dass es vollendet ist… Sehr ehrgeizig, das passt zu Slytherin.

Du kannst einiges aushalten, du bist stark, das würde für Gryffindor sprechen…"

‚Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw!', dachte Sarah und hoffte, der Hut könne sie hören.

„Doch vor allem bist du sehr klug und lernst schnell…"

„RAVENCLAW!"

TBC…

A/N: Yeah, ich habs nach fast einem Jahr (wow, hätt nicht gedacht, dass das so lange war!) ENDLICH geschafft, das zweite Kapitel dieser Story zu schreiben und so lange zu editieren, bis ich einigermaßen zufrieden damit war/bin.

Wie hats euch gefallen? Schreibt mir doch bitte, bitte ein Review!

Und vielleicht geht's ja jetzt auch ein bisschen schneller weiter… Schreibblockade in Schrank sperrt


End file.
